The present invention relates to a method for producing on a flexible film reflecting images which can be hot-transferred to a plurality of different materials.
More specifically, the invention provides a method for producing on flexible films a plurality of different images, in particular reflecting images, which images can be hot-transferred to several different materials such as: polypropylene, acrylonitrile butadiene styrene (PP-ABS), polyethylene (PEA), polyurethane (PU), polystyrene (PS), and polyamide 6 (PA6, also known as Nylon 6), rubber, synthetic and natural fabrics, leather and metal materials and the like.